


I'm lucky to have you.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, talking about masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wakes Stiles at 4 A.M because he needs help.<br/>Stiles, after a bit, decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm lucky to have you.

When Scott's voice came out of the walkie-talkie, at 4 a.m, the only response from Stiles was a grunt.  
Scott called again, making the device ring and shouting softly his friend's name.  
Stiles opened his eyes and turned his head left. A little green light was flashing on the intercom, and Scott's voice was still calling him and telling him to wake up.  
He yawned, sighed and then reached out to reply.  
-The hell d'ya want?- mumbled with sleepy voice.  
-Gosh, what have you bought these things for if you don't use it?!- Scott said exasperated by the long wait.  
-Oh, sorry if I bothered you with my sleeping at 4 a.m.!- Stiles replied.  
-Do you need something or you just wanted to prove what an annoying shit you can be?- he asked then, already pissed off.  
Couldn't he choose a best friend that wasn't a complete dumbass?  
-I need your help.- Scott said.  
-With what? What are you possibly doing at 4 a.m. on a school night?- sarcasm was pouring from his mouth like a stream. Scott, as usual, didn't get it.  
-Well, I wasn't doing anything. I was just sleeping.-.  
"What a coincidence, I was doing that too!" Stiles thought, but he kept quiet.  
-I was dreaming about something pretty weird...- Scott went on.  
-Like what?- Stiles wanted to know.  
He could almost feel his mate blushing at the other hand.  
-Well, emh, I- I don't really know. There were girls, like our schoolmates but older and, well, hotter. Everything was wet and warm and soft and...- Scott's voice died out, he was unable to go on.  
Stiles hardly held back a laugh.  
-And then? Why did you wake up?- he asked instead, managing to sound serious enough.  
-I felt... I felt a very strange sensation... down there. So I woke up and I found... well I was...- and his voice died out again.  
And suddenly, Stiles understood.  
Just a moment to realise, imagine and then he started laughing like a fool.  
He laughed so loud he had to push his face in the pillow to not wake his dad. And he laughed long, while Scott was on the edge of tears because of the embarrassment.  
When he stopped, still panting and occasionally giggling, Scott asked with trembling voice what he had to do. He sounded so desperate Stiles actually took pity on him.  
-Dude, it's just an erection. Jerk it off and it will be alright.- he said.  
-I never did it before! I don't even know where to start!- Scott cried.  
-You just have to stroke it with your hand. You hold it and you go up and down until you come.-.  
-How do I know if I come?-.  
-Well, when you feel very good and a lot of white stuff drops out of your dick, then you've come.- he explained trying hard not to laugh.  
-Won't it hurt?- Scott asked really worried.  
-No, Scott. Not at all.- Stiles giggled.  
-If you're gonna do it, anyway, do it in the bathroom. Better in the shower, if you can. So it's easier to leave no traces around. Your mom could be a bit disappointed to find out.- Stiles added. Scott was able to do a mess in his bed if he hadn't warned him.  
-Ok. Do you mind if I take the walkie-talkie with me? In case I needed help, you know.- he asked.  
-Gosh no! I don't want to hear you doing that! You'll manage perfectly on your own, trust me.-.  
Scott laughed.  
-Fine. Thanks for the help. I'm lucky to have you. I'll tell you tomorrow. Good night.- he said, with actual gratitude and relief.  
-No need to get cheesy, dude. See ya.- Stiles replied, and then the turned off the pager.  
He thought of Scott while falling asleep and then he dreamed of him.  
He would never told anyone that he woke up sticky, a few hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my bro. I love you, darling.


End file.
